


Calling from The East

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Biker Yancy, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Realism, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Shifter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yancy Becket and his baby brother wander from town-to-town, city-to-city in search of something elusive. When the front tire of his bike pops a mile outside of Jaeger, Oregon, he figures it wouldn't hurt to stay a little while. Through the efforts of small-town folk, Yancy finally realizes what he was missing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh Lorde, Where am I Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amethystina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drifting Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777001) by [Amethystina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystina/pseuds/Amethystina). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Amethystina's Drifting Home fic! Seriously, go read it cause it's amazing. 
> 
> This one is weird. It's been sitting in my WIP for too long and I need a kick in the pants to get it going. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Yancy softly hums Lorde songs under his breath, knowing they're the only thing keeping Raleigh in the land of dreams. The thrum of the motorcycle has long since become white noise to both of thier sensitive ears. Moonlight spills over his shoulders as he rides through the star-heavy night. He's so engaged in keeping an eye on the road and in keeping Rals asleep that he almost doesn't feel the front tire wobble dangerously to the right. 

Yancy's eyes light up in blazing silvery-green as he uses his super-strength to keep them on the road, pushing thier bike with his feet to the nearest rest stop. The flickering lights don't inspire much trust but Yancy can deal with any idiot who wants to try anything. He makes sure his game-face (yeah, so he watches Buffy re-runs, suck it) isn't showing before he enters the gas station. 

"You know where there's a repair shop?" he asks after he knocks on the countertop with the knuckles of his free hand. The other's wrapping protectively around a still-sleeping Rals, a small fist gripping his fleece jacket. Yancy smells the magic a second faster than the witch behind the counter casts the spell; he ducks just in time for it to harmlessly bounce off the wall and disperse. 

"Watch it, you almost hit my baby bro." He growls as she covers her mouth in shock at the sight of Raleigh blinking at the harsh lighting. "Shh, shh, petite. We're just stoppin' shortly." 

"I'm so sorry. We've had a rash of troll bikers lately." The bright green eyes are entirely natural as is the deep auburn hue. "Merry meet," 

"Merry part and merry meet again." Yancy grudgingly completes for her, gently washing Raleigh's forehead with his tongue to pull him back into sleep after he finishes. 

"Cat?" 

"Why should I give my weakness to you?" He counters as Raleigh starts drooling again. Yancy gives his little brother a soft look as he rocks them in place on the balls of his feet. 

"My apologies. I can direct you to a friendly service in the morning. I'm afraid everything except here is closed for the next ten miles. I'm Tamsin." She offers her hand and Yancy shakes it firmly. 

"Becket." 

"You can stay in the loft with your brother," Tamsin continues as if she hadn't heard his reply. "Not here obviously. I was just about to close up. I swear by the Moon, the Sun and the Stars that I'm just giving you shelter. No one should be out in this kind of weather, least of all a little one." 

"Thank you." Yancy murmurs, still wary as he slings the saddlebag over his other shoulder, following Tamsin down the street as she levitates the ruined bike behind them. 

"Can't leave your bike to be trashed, Becket. Besides, you might be just what this town needs." 

"An' what's that?" He asks shrewdly, cocking his head at the scent of a jackal shift. 

"Oh, don't worry. She's not territorial. The loft's for guests." Tamsin responds as she points to the ladder just inside the house. Yancy doesn't comment on the deflect she gave his question. "Wipe your boots and leave your negative energies at the door, please." 

Yancy takes a deep breath and shoves aside all of his worries for the time being. Witch houses are... peculiar, for lack of a better word, about guests. It accepts him with a bracing waft of his old hunting spot. Raleigh sighs in his sleep and Yancy catches a whiff of Maman's cooking before the breeze leaves. 

He climbs the ladder after tossing his saddlebags up into the loft. Yancy's out before he can worry about anything more than Raleigh's comfort or his position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	2. Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter are itty-bitty but I feel like they end well? Should I combine the chapters?

Blinking blearily at the sunlight pouring through a stained-glass window, Yancy doesn't remember breaking into a church to sleep. It comes back slowly which causes him to check a still-sleeping Raleigh over in concern. His heightened wolf senses pick up the scent of the witch from the night before (Tamsin?) and a female jackal shift. 

"She said you were up," he looks down at the ground to see the jackal. "Luna." He shakes her hand over the railing. "Becket, right?" 

"Yancy, actually. This is Rals." Raleigh yawns and stretches into a half-shift and back again to human form. 

"A pup? Tamsin, he's still a pup!" Luna sounds very happy about Raleigh's shift. 

"Wolf or dog?" 

"... Wolf." Yancy reluctantly admits as Raleigh licks at his chin, his non-verbal sign for breakfast. "We'll eat in a sec. Bathroom first, kiddo." 

"Mmmnn..." Raleigh protests being moved from the pile of blankets but wraps his arms around Yancy's neck so he can climb down the ladder. One sleep blue eye peeks at their hosts from under Yancy's chin, the half-shift back almost seamless this time. Raleigh was finally getting the hang of it. 

He sets Raleigh down in front of the toilet and waits for Raleigh to finish, hoisting his brother up onto the counter so the seven-year-old can wash his hands while Yancy does his own business. They wash again, Yancy scrubbing under Raleigh's nails as an afterthought. 

"Yan... Stop. 'M seven, not five." Raleigh grumbles as he takes the nail brush from Yancy's hand. A small pink tongue sticks out as his baby bro concentrates. Yancy waits until he's finished and then pulls the foldable brush out of his bathroom bag to tame Raleigh's mop, plus a quick run through for his hair. 

Offending a witch is the last thing Yancy wants to do. They'll have to leave as soon as the bike's finished, searching for the loosest definition of a werewolf pack that'll take them in. 

So far they've been turned out, most of them too full to provide for another two members. Yancy insists that he and Raleigh can fend for themselves but each pack leader reluctantly sends them away. He knows he's an excellent hunter and that the Becket pack (now just them) has a formidable hunting reputation. 

Raleigh's in his pup stage, still able to adjust to nearly anything with a shrug. Yancy is starting to feel the strain of being brother, mother and father all in one; they need a pack to help rear a cub like Raleigh. 

When he opens the door, he swallows sharply. A werewolf and a controlled one that lets them pass with a gesture of her head. The woman is more intimidating than the tiger shift that looms over her. 

"Luna was not lying about the pup. What is your pack name?" 

"Becket." 

"And they turned _you_ away?" The fierce red lips purse dangerously. "I heard what happened." Everyone has, of course. The Great Pyrenees Lapierre shift died giving birth to a non-shift, their baby sister Jazmine. The state had taken her away without even asking Yancy if he wanted her. 

"Yes ma'am." 

"We will take you. You can be a Kaidanovskaya," she pauses, "if you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	3. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, thank you so much for the support~ Longer chapter in celebration. 
> 
> Apologies for the chapter spam!

* * *

The woman (Sasha) tells him that the offer remains until he feels he needs to leave. 

"You're welcome to use the pack facilities until then. We don't get many delegates and the town is quiet. Unless you would rather stay with Luna and her mate?" Sasha coos when Raleigh peers over Yancy's shoulder as he paces in place. "We have cubs here too, should the little one want to play." 

"I'll get back to you after our-my bike is fixed." Yancy murmurs. "There a diner in town? Rals needs breakfast." 

"Of course. Down the block, place called The Cat's Meow." Tamsin chirrups. "We were heading down there ourselves." 

Yancy can't help the confused whine that leaves his throat. "Run by a cat?" 

"A siren." comes the laughing reply.

* * *

**-The Cat's Meow, Jaeger, Oregon-**

The second Yancy steps inside, he feels like he's in one of the older diners out west in thier prime. Bright colors make the place both cheerful and relaxing. He settles Raleigh into a booth, sitting across from his brother as a waitress rollerblades over to their table. 

"Hi, welcome to The Cat's Meow. I'm So-Yi and I'll be your server this morning. Mundane, mixed or magical?" 

"Mixed." Yancy finally says as Raleigh looks around the diner with wide blue eyes. 

"Alrighty. Iron good with you?" Yancy admires her for following mandated food protocols with a smile. 

"Yes." 

"I'll just start you off with some drinks then. What would you like?" 

Raleigh giggles at the menu and leans across to whisper to Yancy, "They have a meat slushie." 

"You wanna try it?" 

"Maybe." With Raleigh still a pup, meat is a definite need in his diet. 

"Is your slushie made with fresh meat?" He asks as he ruffles Raleigh's hair. "This one wants to try some." 

"I got this one So-Yi. Yuna's on break too. Tendo. I own the place _and_ I know everyone in town but you two. Mmm. Mixed. Meat slushie oughta go down with a growing carnivore. And for the older one?" The sweet smile flashed his way has Yancy blushing. The siren is incredibly gorgeous, hair styled into a pompadour with groomed side-burns and warm tawny eyes. 

Yancy clears his throat and flashes a rare smile of his own. "Just coffee to start, I think." 

"Milk, cream or sugar?" 

"Cream," he adds after Raleigh pouts at him, "plus two packs of sugar." 

"Coming right out." Tendo spins on his heel and walks straight for the kitchen. 

His coffee gets set down first, followed by a decent sized cup with shredded slivers of very fresh meat mixed with crushed ice. Raleigh takes a sip and then practically drains it in one go. 

"Is it that good?" Yancy teases in French before he tastes his coffee. He's pretty sure the noise he's making is indecent but he doesn't care. This is the best coffee he's had in years that hasn't made by his own two hands. "Don't answer that. Why have we never run across this town before?" 

"No clue, Yan. I like it though." Raleigh hasn't spoken much since they started looking for another pack. Yancy waits for him to continue and Rals does just that. "Wanna stay here." 

"Rals..." Yancy sighs at the look on Raleigh's face, just as tired as his own has been for the past few months. "Alright. How long?" 

"Can we stay for Yule?" Raleigh asks before ducking his head, looking up at Yancy with the puppy eyes that no one can resist. 

"Pushin' your luck, kiddo, but sure. We'll stay 'til Yule is over." Yancy agrees as he motions that Raleigh sit in his lap. When his brother scoots into his prefered spot, both of them relax minutely. The state, while rather insistent that a human go with a human family, is looser when it comes to pups and packs. 

They look at Yancy and Rals as something of an enigma that could be placed into foster (Raleigh) and send Yancy to be at a Center until Raleigh's old enough to join him. They hadn't liked any of that and running seemed like the best option at the time. Yancy doesn't regret any of it save that Raleigh wasn't getting the affection and socialization he needed. Raleigh nips at his chin, wanting to try his coffee. 

"Where'd you go?" Rals asks as he carefully cradles the mug in both hands to take a sip. 

"Nowhere important kiddo." He murmurs with a fond lick at Raleigh's shifted ear. "You figure out what you want?" 

"Uh-huh. They've got eggs." Raleigh's favorite and Yancy's too but not a lot of eggs were served right. 

"We'll try some out but how about the sausage links an' some pancakes?" 

"Orange juice too?" Rals whines at the thought. 

"Nah. You had some on the way here so you can go without for a bit," Yancy shrugs as he mulls over his options on the menu. The words that jump out are minke whale, something neither of them have had in a while. Raleigh spots it too and uses his absolutely lethal puppy eyes. "Fine. That too." 

Tendo drops by to deliver some more coffee and a second, smaller slushie. "The slushie is on the house. We're trying something new." 

Raleigh sniffs at it quietly before he snorts softly. "Salmon?" 

"'Laskan salmon, kiddo. I know it's been a bit." Yancy counters with a tiny grin. Raleigh slurps that down too and then they order. 

"Before you ask for the bill, the Kaidanovskaya pack has already paid it." Tendo says and Yancy sits up to see Sasha wave with a bright red smile. Raleigh's floppy pup ears perk up at the sight of her. Yancy chuckles softly, settling his chin between the ears as Raleigh also wags his tail. Sasha joins them with the tiger shift. 

"My husband, Aleksis," Sasha introduces as she also orders from the remaining menu on the other side of the booth. "The minke? Coastline wolves like me, hmm?" 

"Yeah." The lie feels stiff but Yancy sticks with it. Raleigh reaches across the table and plays with Sasha's hands, the nails matching her lipstick. She raises a dark brow but doesn't press as Raleigh turns her hands over to run his fingers over the lines of her palms. She takes it surprisingly well, murmuring in Russian to her husband about how cute Raleigh is. "Washes up on the coast. Gotta watch for polars though." 

"Shift or...?" The first words from Aleksis are soft with the deep voice rumbling up from his chest. It makes Raleigh giggle, which boosts Yancy's opinion of the tiger. 

"Uh-uh. Natural." Yancy hums as Raleigh turns from Sasha to chew on his fingers. He just lets the sharp puppy teeth sink in as he drinks his coffee, smiling around his mouthful of liquid when Raleigh bites extra hard and the pair across from him wince a little. "Don't worry. Perfectly normal for pups to chew if they're bored." 

"It hurts, does it not?" The tiger cocks his head to the side as he watches Rals chew absently on Yancy's fingers. 

"Nothing compared to his teething phase. He bite clean through the fleshy part of my left hand." He sets down his coffee and wiggles his fingers to show the puncture scars. "Hurt like hell but Rals didn't mean it, huh pup?" Yancy teases Raleigh as he wiggles his right hand back and forth. It earns him a released hand, an apologetic lick to both his hand and chin. "'Sokay. Keep nibblin'." 

Raleigh goes back to chewing briefly before his mouth lets go of Yancy's hand and he yips before burying his face into Yancy's shoulder. Yancy looks up and pales at the sight of the state representative. He swallows sharply, leveling a hurt look at Sasha.

"He's here to confirm your space with us. Nothing more." She quietly murmurs. 

"Mr. Becket, are you staying for a period longer than a week?" The rep, frankly, looks exhausted. 

"We're staying until Yule." He confirms and the representative nearly falls over in relief. 

"And your residence?" 

"With the Kaidanovskaya pack." 

"We've been trying to reach you. Jazmine will not cooperate with any of her human caretakers." The rep sighs. "We think she's a late-shift." 

"Jazzy?" Raleigh's sniffing at the rep and his ears perk up. "Yancy, he smells like Jazzy." 

"You brought her?" Yancy's heart unclenches. "Here?" 

"Yes. You just need to sign the paperwork." 

Yancy has never signed something that fast in his life but when a fussing Jazmine is placed in his arms he doesn't even care. He rumbles softly and she snuffles, blinking up at him with a coo. Raleigh yips softly with his tail wagging as the rep flees the diner. 

"Becket pack together at last, hmm?" Sasha prods after Yancy grooms both siblings. 

"Yeah," he hums softly. "Together again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	4. At Long Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, you really love this, hmm?

* * *

Yancy pauses at the doorway of the guest cottage on the enormous Kaidanovskaya property. Raleigh and Jazmine are both asleep, worn out from the excitement of seeing one another again. He settles both of them on the couch and investigates thoroughly. 

The only clear scent is Tamsin, having Warded the place to high heavens before they stepped foot into it. 

Shifting and scooping up both pups takes only a moment, Yancy carefully trotting up the wide flat staircase to the main bedroom. Raleigh will be able to chose his own room come the morning. Yancy shifts back to curl around his siblings. It feels like most of the evening but he falls asleep almost instantly. He'll mark his space when he wakes up. 

He's woken up by a whining Raleigh at two in the morning. 

"Jazzy's fussin'." The serious expression leads Yancy to sniff at her butt first. 

"'S wet. I'll go fix it." He yawns but does what he used to do for Raleigh before Raleigh got too old. Jazmine gurgles and snuggles close after he's done with clean-up. "All better, hmm?" 

The second wake-up is from his phone with the alarm a soft strumming of a harp. Jazzy and Rals are out cold, breathing in perfect sync as Yancy slips out to mark the territory. He shifts with a long yawn that curls his wolf tongue before he trots around the cottage. No scents linger but Sasha and her mate so he marks a wide circle around their new home and mixes his scent with Sasha's. 

Yancy's not surprised to find her loping towards the cottage with a frilly basket in her enormous jaws. He yips to catch her attention, the basket set down at the doorway while she gives him a proper wolf greeting. He rolls over when her tail raises causing her to nose at him gently. She nips gently at his ear and takes the lead back to the cottage. Raleigh tumbles out in pup form, tongue lolling as Sasha sniffs him over as well. 

They shift back to enjoy the food and Sasha coos at Jazzy, feeding her a mix of veggie mush and meat. It's been nearly a year since Yancy bolted after they took her from his care. He presses a kiss to her hair, getting a happy squeal as he does it again. Raleigh keeps looking at her as though she'll disappear; not like Yancy isn't doing it in a more subtle fashion anyway. 

There's a knock and all four of them look up before Sasha reluctantly leaves Jazzy to answer the door. It's her mate, the huge tiger shift. Raleigh tears his gaze away from their sister to bounce up to Aleksis. Her husband only picks Raleigh up and feeds him bites of breakfast, followed by a shifted bathroom break. 

"I... I don't know how to thank you enough." Yancy blurts into the comfortable silence. 

"The presence of the pups is what we need. We've tried and tried but... No pups or kits in the last decade. You, your brother and your sister are more than welcome here for as long as you decide to stay." Sasha speaks softly but the ache in her voice makes Yancy want to reach out. 

"Rals is sick of the road for now. When he was six, it was a great big adventure but the older he gets, the more stable he wants to be." Yancy admits with a long sigh. 

"And you?" Shrewd grey eyes pin him in place. 

"... We weren't chased from our home. We were banished by our Alpha. He hated the sight of us and he died before he could reverse it. Becket hunting grounds have always been good and now... Now they belong to another pack. We can't go back and I'm too tired to move forward. It gets harder with every town we leave." He adds after a hitched breath. "I just... I want a _home_ , not a motel room at three in the morning with crap TV. I want—" Yancy's horrified at the crack in his voice when he finally gets to talk about how sucky it really is. 

"I want a pack that won't kick us out after we fill their stocks, a pack that's ours and welcoming and _**kind**_. I don't think I have it in me to be refused one more time." he whispers while staring at the floor, tears brimming and clouding his vision. 

"Oh Yancy." Sasha curls around him as he shakes apart in her tender embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	5. Job Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with more! I've been busy with college n things. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

It's easier to ask for help after his breakdown. Sasha offers unconditional love for all of the Beckets and Aleksis takes to the younger pair almost immediately. Jazmine's surrounded by parental help twenty-four seven and Raleigh too. Yancy can feel some of the weight lifting from his shoulders, light after such a heavy responsibility for so long. 

He's more affectionate than ever, cuddling with Raleigh as his brother joins the school and Jazzy's soft noises keep him company while he does odd jobs around the property. Tamsin visits with Luna often, showering the pups with love, attention and kisses. 

She even has a job offer for him this time around, "You any good with mechanics?" 

"Yeah." 

"Our town mechanic just got an influx of customers from a few towns over. He needs a helping hand. It pays well too. Not that Sasha can't take care of her pack but you look like you need something to do aside from taking care of the pups." Tamsin says as she watches Luna play tug o' war with Rals and a giggling Jazzy in her shift form. 

"Y'mean the one that fixed my bike in one day?" He asks for clarification. 

"Mmm-hm. He's a Selkie. His pup goes to the same school as Raleigh does," she confirms. "Luna's brother is mated to him." 

"Oh. Tell him I'll be there at eight sharp. Gotta get the pups ready for a day out n' drop Rals off... Can I bring in Jazzy? We haven't been separated for long but she fusses somethin' awful if she doesn't see me every coupla hours." Yancy looks worried because something like that might be a deal-breaker for a lot of employers. 

"So long as she's quiet and you don't mind her wearing earmuffs for the noise, sure." Tamsin smiles brightly as she wiggles her nose Bewitched style and a sparkling deer bounds off into the early evening. 

"That my acceptance?" 

"Sure is, Becket boy." She drawls with a playful grin. 

"Sounds good." He shifts to play with the pups, his heart alight with joy. Things are finally looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
